1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan speed control circuits and, more particularly, to a fan speed control circuit with one sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components of an electronic device generate heat during operation of the electronic device. Thus, the electronic device may use a number of fans to dissipate heat. Usually, the electronic device employs thermal sensors to detect the temperature of electronic components, and control the fans to rotate according to the detected temperature. As one electronic component needs one sensor to detect the temperature thereof, thus a great number of thermal sensors may be needed in an electronic device, which may increase the cost of the electronic device. Therefore, it is desired to provide a fan speed control circuit to resolve the above problem.